


Bind Us Together

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Bruises, Gen, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Sugawara Koushi, binding, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Suga finds bandages in Hinata's locker and is ready to throw a fit.





	1. Chapter 1

Suga felt his chest constrict as he clutched the bundle of bandages in his hand, watching in disgust as they trailed down to the floor. Perhaps he shouldn’t have snooped in Hinata’s locker but now he was certainly glad that he had. His grip on the bandages tightened as he pictured them wrapped tightly around the tiny spiker’s chest, constricting, binding - breaking. He shook his head with a growl to get the image out of his head. It was bad enough that Hinata was binding with bandages at all but binding with bandages during practice? The thought made Suga’s heart rate spike.

The first years had been on the team for a few weeks now and, while practice was going well, Hinata’s bubbly exterior didn’t hide his apparently chronic cough. When questioned, he’d chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head while he admitted with a sheepish grin that he hadn’t been able to shake it after he’d caught a cold on the first day. Hinata’s coughing had become to worrisome following today’s practice that Daichi had ordered him to sit out which had garnered some feeble protests. Suga had bumped his shoulder reassuringly, sitting with him until his turn to participate in the receiving drills arrived. 

“Daichi doesn’t make you sit out to punish you, y’know,” Suga had smiled. “But that cough does sound bad. You should see the nurse.”

Hinata had grimaced, lifting one hand to his chest and clutching a fistful of his t-shirt. And Suga had smiled sympathetically and that had been that.

Now, Suga was certain he was going to have a panic attack if Hinata didn’t get out the shower within the next few minutes. He sat down heavily on the bench, turning the bandages over in his hands with a growing feeling of discomfort in his stomach. How long had Hinata been binding like this? Since junior high? The thought made Suga shudder. The fact that he hadn’t broken a rib already was a miracle in itself and one for which Suga was immensely grateful.

Suga was so caught up in examining the bandages that he didn’t hear the shower turn off and was alerted to Hinata’s presence only by a strangled gasp from behind him. He stood as he turned to find Hinata standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his torso, red hair flattened to his face which had anguish written in every feature.

Suga heard Hinata’s terrified voice whisper, “No!” and suddenly his legs were working independently of his brain and he’s dropped the bandages to the floor as he strode across the room to wrap Hinata up in a fierce hug. He tried to ignore the way Hinata curled in on himself as Suga approached, ducking his head and cringing away, expecting a berating or perhaps even a physical blow.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Hinata’s stiff form relaxed into Suga’s hold when he realised that the setter meant him no harm. Tentatively, he let his hands, which had had drawn up to his face in self-defence, rest gingerly on Suga’s chest, one hand playing gently with a button on Suga’s shirt. He rested his cheek against Suga, burying his face into his shirt with a silent desperation which made Suga’s heart ache for him. Given the choice, Suga would stay like this for hours, just holding Hinata in silence. But a discussion had to be had and it had to be had now.

With reluctance, Suga pulled back, keeping his hands on Hinata’s shoulders as he looked him up and down. Though the towel covered most of him - swamped him, really - Suga could see angry red marks mixed with blue and brown smatterings of bruises creeping up from above the towel.

“Hinata,” Suga began softly, fighting to keep himself calm. Anger wasn’t what Hinata needed right now, even if all Suga wanted to do was shake him and scream about how  _ stupid  _ he’d been to do this to himself. “How long?”

Hinata swallowed but Suga didn’t clarify. It was clear he’d understood the question.

“Just since high school,” Hinata whispered and his voice was so detached from the bubbly energy he usually emitted that Suga was thrown off balance. “I- I’m sorry. I understand if- if you don’t want me on the team anymore.”

He forced the last part out with great difficulty, tears welling in his eyes, and it was obvious to Suga that the mere thought of losing the team made Hinata feel sick to his stomach.

“What?” Suga breathed, unable to comprehend the Karasuno High School boy’s volleyball team without Hinata Shoyou. It had been mere weeks but already Hinata had wormed his way into the very heart of the team. Everybody loved him - though the jury on Kageyama was still out - and his endless energy had quickly become a defining feature of team practice. Practice without Hinata? It just wasn’t conceivable. “We’d never kick you out of the club, Hinata. You’re one of the team now.”

Hinata didn’t look placated by this. Sniffling he clenched his fists, his body shaking as he muttered, “But...I’m a-”

Hinata paused, trying to force the word out with obvious difficulty. Before he could get very far, Suga stopped him.

“You’re a middle blocker,” Suga said firmly. “Nothing else matters.”

Hinata’s glistening eyes looks up at him shyly and Suga schooled his face into a softer expression. He could still feel the anxiety coursing through him at the thought of Hinata’s small chest bound with so many bandages but he tried to contain it in his stomach for the time being. When Hinata shifted uncomfortably, Suga realised that he was still in a towel.

“Sorry,” he murmured, taking a step back and flushing a little. “I’ll let you get dressed.”

He scooped up the abundant pile of bandages again - how many times could these wind round Hinata’s chest? - and gave Hinata his most serious look which elicited a gulp from the shivering boy.

“There’s not a chance in hell I’m letting you keep these; you know that, don’t you?” He said, raising an eyebrow in question. Hinata dropped his head and nodded forlornly. “I’m sorry. I know- I know it’s-” Suga hesitated. “I just can’t in good conscience let you continue like this. It’s no wonder that cough isn’t going away. It’s a wonder you didn’t end up with pneumonia or a few broken ribs.”

Hinata flinched, a hand instinctively shooting to touch his side. Suga was silent for a moment, allowing Hinata to absorb the severity of what might have happened. Crossing to his own locker, Suga pulled out an oversized grey hoodie - Daichi’s - and tossed it to Hinata who caught it with none of his usual grace.

“Let me know when you’ve got clothes on. I want to check you over.”

At this, Hinata’s head flew up in panic and his grip on the towel tightened until his knuckles were white. Suga sighed. He didn’t want to do this. He knew it was awkward and awful and all the other bad a-words. But he needed to make sure Hinata was okay.

Suga smiled as he unbuttoned the middle buttons of his shirt, pulling it open so Hinata could see the small scars on his chest. Hinata’s eyes widened in realisation and cautiously, eyes asking for permission which Suga granted with a small nod, Hinata reached forward to touch the white line with gentle reverence.

“Nobody here will judge you, Hinata,” Suga said quietly, dropping a hand into the mess of orange hair which was starting to puff up again as it began to dry. Hinata leaned into the touch almost instinctively. “Especially not me. Just, let me have a look at your bruises, okay?”

After another moment of hesitation, Hinata nodded his assent and turned away to lower the towel so it was only wrapped around his waist. Suga swallowed the lecture in his throat when he saw the bruises and burns marring Hinata’s back. But when Hinata turned round, Suga let out his breath. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d thought it might be.

There were bruises but that was to be expected and he didn’t seem to have done too much damage to his chest. There were a few areas where the bandages had chafed the skin, leaving angry red marks and some fainter pink ones. All in all, though it looked bad and was probably quite painful, Suga knew it could have been much worse.

Gently, he placed a hand on Hinata’s back and drew him in for a hug again, resting his cheek against the top of Hinata’s head.

“I’ve still got my old binder,” he murmured. “It might fit you. Why don’t you come home with me and we’ll give it a try?”

“Thank you, Suga-senpai,” Hinata mumbled, sniffling against Suga’s chest all the while trying to pull the towel up again which he managed after Suga released him.

“Alright, get dressed,” Suga smiled, tactfully ignoring Hinata’s furious swiping at his eyes. “It’s okay now. We’ll talk to Daichi and Sensei tomorrow about making accommodations for you for practice. You can tell the team whenever you’re ready but you should know that they were incredibly supportive of me and they will certainly be the same to you. The team take care of their own, Hinata. Remember that.”

Hinata nodded and Suga made for the door but something made him turn.

“You should know that Daichi ultimately decides who is in the volleyball club,” he said, turning to face Hinata again with fire in his eyes. “And Daichi doesn’t take kindly to bigots.”

With that, he left, throwing the bandages into the first bin he came across with a fury quite unsuited to his gentle features.

“Good riddance,” he muttered to himself and pulled out his phone, busying himself with texting Daichi while he waited for his new baby crow.

Suga loved his friends dearly. He loved the team. If Hinata was going to join the team, he was just bloody well going to have to get used to it.

 

_ Incoming Message: Daichi ^-^ _

_ You did good, Suga. You did good. x _

 


	2. Chapter 2

The binder did fit which was a relief; Suga didn’t want any possible reason for Hinata to use bandages again. Though he was forbidden to wear it during practice – a rule Suga enforced religiously – that didn’t stop him being delighted with it the rest of the time.

The talk with Daichi had gone well.

(The captain pulled Hinata aside while the rest of the team were warming up and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Hinata said quietly, far from his usual bouncy self which made Daichi frown.

“Listen, I can’t pretend to relate,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you know Suga can. I remember the first time he caught Noya wearing his binder in practice. I thought he was going to pitch a fit.”

Hinata started. “Noya-senpai?”

“He hasn’t told you?” Daichi frowned before waving his hand dismissively. “I guess it just never came up. He’s not really private about it but he also never bothers changing after practice so I can see why you maybe missed it.”

Daichi scowled, making Hinata take an automatic step back before he realised Daichi wasn’t scowling at him.

“Kid’s gonna get sick wandering around in winter in sweat-soaked clothes but who am I to tell him to stop? I’m only his captain, after all,” Daichi muttered and Hinata had a feeling it wasn’t really meant for his ears so he said nothing.)

Following their chat, Hinata had sought out Noya fearfully after practice one day while the others changed.

“Nishinoya-senpai?” He called from the door, smiling to himself when Noya’s eyes lit up. “I need help!”

Noya sprung up from his seat, thrusting his fist in the air triumphantly. “Leave it to your senpai!” He yelled before barrelling out the door. When he ran right past Hinata, he stopped and turned with a quizzical look on his face. “What’s wrong? A robber? A bug? Whatever it is, your senpai is here!” He cried, crashing his fists into his hips with a wide grin which faltered when he saw Hinata’s uncertain expression.

“Um…” Hinata began but that was as far as he got before his mouth dried up.

“Hey,” Noya said, quieter than Hinata had ever seen him outside of a match. “Something’s really up, isn’t it?”

Hinata swallowed. “You’re transgender,” he said, the words tumbling out in a rush.

Noya’s expression hardened and his posture immediately became defensive. “You got a problem with that?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he lifted his hands to wave them in front of his chest, anxiety rising in his stomach and his throat and _oh god he was going to be sick._

“No!” He yelled, surprised by his own volume. But no more words would come and Noya was still looking at him with fire in his eyes so Hinata did all he could think of and pulled up his shirt to reveal his white sports bra.

Noya immediately softened. He stepped forward, lowering Hinata’s shirt for him again and laying a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile while made Hinata want to laugh and cry at the same time. So he did and Noya looked vaguely panicked for a moment before tackling Hinata to the ground in a fierce hug.

“It’s okay,” he said, aggressively ruffling Hinata’s hair. “It’s okay. I promise. I’m sorry I assumed.”

“N-no it’s my f-fault,” Hinata stuttered, sitting up only to be immediately pulled back into another hug but this time at least he wasn’t between Noya and the ground.

“Shut up,” Noya growled.

Hinata did which was unusual enough that it had Noya looking…concerned.

“Does Daichi know?”

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed. “Suga-senpai told him.”

Noya grinned. “Heh, Suga knows all. How’d he find out with you then? He patted me on the back during practice and then dragged me outside by the collar because he felt my binder.”

Hinata shuffled awkwardly looking down and mumbled something Noya couldn’t hear.

“Hm? Come on, Hinata! I told you my dumb story!”

Hinata cleared his throat. “He found my bandages while I was in the shower,” he whispered, ears and cheeks burning.

There was a horrible silence before Noya leapt to his feet, bouncing along on his heels and toes and quite unable to stand still.

“Bandages?” He shrieked, looking at Hinata with a mixture of shock and disbelief. “How could you be so _stupid?_ Don’t you know what that shit can do to your ribs?”

Hinata swallowed. “Suga-senpai already gave me the lecture.”

Noya bit his tongue, looking somewhat embarrassed, but it was quickly replaced with a look of indignance as he crossed his arms across his chest with a harrumph. “Well…good! You deserved it!”

“I know. I was…I was…”

“A dumbass?”

Hinata whipped around, catching Kageyama standing behind him. His heart jumped into his mouth.

“Yeah, you were a dumbass,” Kageyama went on, a grin tugging at his lips. “I expect you to spike better now that you’re not breaking your ribs.”

And then he left, bag slung over his shoulder. Hinata couldn’t help but stare after him. His heart still felt like it was going to fall out of his chest.

Well. That happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh this isn't my best but like hey I'm writing an essay cut me some slack and also please don't let me keep procrastinating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have fallen into the anime hole and I can't get out  
> also Daichi texts like a dad with punctuation and everything


End file.
